1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Related Art
High-intensity laser devices having excellent color reproducibility show great promise as light-emitting devices that serve as a light source for projectors, displays, and other display devices. However, speckle noise components generated when randomly reflected rays of light at the screen surface interfere with each other. In response to this problem, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 11-64789, for example, proposes a method for reducing speckle noise by sliding the screen to vary the speckle pattern.
However with the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 11-64789, there are cases in which new problems arise; i.e., the screen is limited, a motor and other components are required to move the screen, and the motor or the like generate noise.
It is possible to consider using a common LED (light-emitting diode) as a light-emitting device for a light source in order to reduce speckle noise. However, sufficient light output cannot be obtained using an LED. An object of the present invention is to provide a novel light-emitting device which has high output and can reduce speckle noise.